Voice over packet (VOP) technology may be directed to communicating voice information over a packet network. A VOP network may utilize various components to process the voice information as it passes through the network. Latency incurred by the voice information as it passes through the components may affect the quality of a telephone call completed over the VOP network. Some of the latency may be caused by the use of multiple buffers by the components. If the number of buffers is reduced then the quality of the telephone call may improve. Consequently, there may be a need for improved buffer management techniques to reduce latency in a VOP system.